


Couple of Lovey Dovey Idiots

by FujoshiFluff



Series: A Couple of Lovey-Dovey Idiots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Short, Yurio has a potty mouth, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: "Wait- Don't tell me you're going to wear that during PRACTICE""Why not?" "Yep~""Are you fucking kidding me?"(a continuation from 'Fan Mail')





	

Yurio is sitting at their usual table, cup of coffee sitting by his elbow as he taps a reply to Otabek. He was just about to hit send when he hears Katsudon's voice. 

"Yurio, sorry we're late! It was my fault, I overslept." Half-way through Katsudon's explanation, Yurio paused in his texting to look up from his phone. Yurio hadn't said a word to either of them, he was too busy turning red and gaping at the atrocious piece of winter apparel stuck between Katsudon and Nikiforov. Yurio kept staring even as they both sat opposite him in their usual seats, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. They both took off their individual mitten, but placed their one big mitt on the table between them. Viktor took out his phone with his left hand, while Yuuri did the same with his right.

"What."Said Yurio through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?.." They asked in unison, not taking their eyes off their phones.

"What. is that." 

"What? Oh this~" Viktor said and waved their joined hands covered by the very red and fluffy mitten, his face showed a mischevious smile that made Yurio's head ache.

"The fuck is that thing" 

"Someone sent it to me, it seemed a waste to not use it." Yuuri told Yurio and then smiled dopeyly at Viktor when said person took their clasped hands and rubbed the mitten against his cheek. Yuuri responded by placing his chin on Viktor's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, though the mitten blocked the view from Yurio. Yurio made a noise pretending to barf at Viktor's delighted squeal of "Yuuri~!" 

It still pissed off Yurio to see them be all lovey-dovey so early in the morning. Which Yurio remembers, "Wait- Don't tell me you're going to wear that during PRACTICE" 

"Why not?" "Yep~" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

~ At Practice ~

Yuuri was smiling sheepishly at Yakov while Viktor's smile is focused all on Yuuri. And Yurio, arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at those two idiots wearing couple's winter mittens. 

Yakov took one look at them as they arrived, he sighed and went to sit by the bench, rubbing his temples and muttering under his breath. 'This is payback for all those times I ditched skating practice to be with Lilia back then, isn't it.'


End file.
